Businesses and individuals may use security alarm systems to detect undesirable events. The security alarm systems may utilize site-located equipment that detect an undesirable event, such as fire or unauthorized intrusions, and report such events via a communication channel to either a centralized monitoring center or directly to a user, such as a subscriber.
With conventional security alarm systems, the user is charged a predetermined recurring monitoring fee, such as a monthly recurring fee, that accommodates a certain number of event reports, often an unlimited quantity based on the fee. The requirement to make a recurring fee payment ay deter potential users from installing or using an actively monitored security system for a residence and/or business because a recurring fee-based monitoring system may represent an expense that is not warranted for the users security requirements. For example, an individual living in a safe neighborhood may only have a limited number of reportable events (e.g., one or two reports in a year) and paying the monthly recurring fee may not be cost effective for the individual. Thus, there exists a need for delivery of security solutions in a way that is more affordable to a larger customer base and customized for a market segment that has a limited or minimal set of annual reportable events.